


A unique Relationship

by Windcee25



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25
Summary: After the defeat of Megatronus, Windblade started a new life on Cybertron and helped her people rebuild Caminus back to normal. With her new job as Magistrate of Cityspeakers, she lives on Cybertron with her mate who use to be the leader of the Decepticons: Megatron. (Based on Transformers Prime Wars Trilogy if Megatron lives at the end)
Relationships: Megatron/Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A unique Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> (The sparkling is based of an OC of an artist. Give credit to baebeyza on Tumblr for a nice reference of Windblade's and Megatron's sparkling: https://baebeyza.tumblr.com/post/622111904400392193/kind-of-a-ref-sheet-for-my-one-transformer-oc-a)

**On Cybertron, several years after the battle against Megatronus…**

Windblade came back from her meeting with the Cityspeakers after a long day working as the Magistrate of Cityspeakers. She took the place after Mistress of Flame was killed by Overlord and it was a tough job, given it was the highest position a Cityspeaker could take. Life after the battle was a bit tough, but life came back to Cybertron and also Windblade’s home planet: Caminus. Her home people rebuilt after the Combiner Wars, but things sped up after the battle against Megatronus; she helped rebuild her home planet after a few months of staying on Cybertron after taking care of her position as Magistrate. 

When she got home, which was a couple of blocks away from her office, she opened the door and walked in to see Megatron, making dinner for her and himself. “Hey honey, I’m back!” She said as she entered. He was finishing up preparing dinner for them. “Hey babe,” Megatron said. “Windblade!” Alev, her sparkling, came running up to her and hugged her. “They there sweetie. How are you?” Windblade said, hugging her sparkling. “Very good,” Alev said. Megatron somehow fell in love with each other and it grew over time after they first met at the arena where he fought off bots after he was exiled. As they went together with Perceptor, Victorion, Grimlock, and Optimus Primal to look for the Requiem Blaster and find Megatronus, they bonded together and they protected each other. His life was saved at the end when Optimus fired the Requiem Blaster at the Matrix of Chaos, destroying it and saving Megatron from its harm. After that, they continued to hang out together, went on dates, and eventually they married. Their relationship was a bit controversial because although marriages between Autobots and Decepticons were allowed, this one was odd enough because Megatron was the leader of the Decepticons. But Windblade didn’t mind, she loved Megatron by his willingness to protect her from harm since their journey together to find the Requiem Blaster and Megatronus. Also, after marrying, Windblade had a sparkling and it was a mech when she gave birth to him. They named him Alev and there was a mix of the traits of Windblade and Megatron; Alev had the wings and facial designs/color scheme of Windblade and frame color scheme, frame shape/style, and helm shape of Megatron.

Megatron and Alev sat at the table as Windblade placed her stuff from work into a folder on her tablet. She placed the tablet aside as she sat down at the table and began to eat. Megatron talked about how he handled Alev after some problems that happened while she was at work and Windblade talked about her work, sometimes helping new cityspeakers with their work or talking about problems cityspeakers faced with cityspeaking to titans. They continued to eat and when they finished, Windblade took the dirty dishes and utensils and washed them in the sink while Megatron went to the bedroom. As she finished up washing the dishes and dried her hands, Alev came to her with something in her hand. “Look Windblade,” Alev said, showing her a tablet with a doodle of her and Megatron with Alev between them. Windblade looked at it. “That’s nice sweetie. Why don’t you go to bed? It’s almost your time to sleep.” “Okay,” Alev said as he went to his room. Windblade cleaned up and went to his berthroom, Alev already in his berth. She tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodnight Alev. Sweet Dreams.” She quietly said to him as she walked out of the room without disturbing him.

Windblade closed the door and went to her berthroom where she shared the berth with Megatron. He was already on the berth, ready for a night sleep with her. Windblade got in the berth with him, retracting her wings and laying right next to him. She rolled to her side and looked at Megatron’s optics, glowing brightly red as he looked at her optics, glowing brightly blue. Windblade wrapped her fit arms around Megatron’s bulky frame and hugged him close. Megatron wrapped his bulky arms around her slim frame, hugging her as well. “I love you, babe,” Windblade said. “I love you too hun,” Megatron said. She cuddled up to Megatron and into his arms as he pulled her close. They both hugged each other tightly as they fell asleep, Megatron having Windblade in his arms as she cuddles up close to him.


End file.
